Proof
by EverythingHappensEventually
Summary: Is it love? She wants proof.


**Proof**

B/B, no Hannah, but sometime after B/B came back from Maluku/Afghanistan.

I own nothing, except an imagination.

xxx

They sat in the bar, sharing a drink after closing the latest case.

"Breaking the laws of physics?" They were both a little drunk, and talking again of the differences between having sex and making love.

"Yeah, Bones." He responded, tipping his glass up to finish the final sip.

"A miracle."

She looked at him through slightly drunk, lust filled eyes, and he slid himself a little closer to her in the out of the way booth.

Her eyes roamed his face, his lips, and paused briefly at the hollow at the end of his neck where he had loosened his tie and undone a few buttons, before they found themselves staring back up into his.

She bit her lower lip lightly, unconsciously.

xxxx

He had shifted closer to her, and instantly felt like he was in dangerous territory. Her eyes roamed over him, and he could feel them burning into his skin. He could read her mind at the best of times, but tonight with her brilliant brain hindered slightly by alcohol, she was everything short of screaming "fuck me."

He cleared his throat, and tried to make himself busy inspecting his empty glass.

It was taking everything in his power to not slowly peel off all her clothes, kiss every inch of her skin, and make her scream for God all night.

xxxx

She had awoken out of her lust filled haze when he cleared his throat. What was she doing? She drew the lines, she made the boundaries. This was unprofessional, they were just friends. Only friends.

xxxx

Booth looked at her out of the corner of his eye, they were dangerously close, and flashes of getting her naked, kissing up her neck, fisting his hands in her auburn hair continued to flash throughout his mind.

He leaned into her, and her eyes fluttered softly closed instantly. Screw boundaries, forget about lines. If things went wrong, he could always blame it on the alcohol.

He brushed his lips past hers, not quite a kiss, but enough to breathe in her scent and experience her taste. She let out a soft sigh, and he softly kissed her.

xxxx

She sighed, and it sounded foreign to her. His lips brushed by hers softly, driving her crazy for more. She needed to stop this, to be professional. Friends don't cross these lines. No matter how bad, or for how long, you want it.

His lips closed on hers and the gentle, light kiss was almost unbearable. There was something in that kiss. Something she hadn't felt with anyone else, something that would probably be described by Angela as 'love.'

Her body let her let him kiss her for a second or two longer, before her rational mind finally caught up and pulled her away.

She lowered her head, and backed away from Booth and the table slowly.

"I should go.." She said quietly, so quietly she wasn't sure he had heard her.

"Bones, I - Im sorry. Please, don't go."

She bit her lip, and went outside to call a cab.

xxxx

And like that she was gone. He had ruined things, again. He rubbed his large, calloused hands across his face, sighed, and after ordering another and drinking alone - caught a cab home. He would pick up his car in the morning.

xxxx

A couple hours later, and after running through the situation in his head probably a hundred times, his doorbell rang.

He opened it slowly, part of him knowing who it was already.

"Bones,"

xxxx

He opened the door wearing a pair of sweats and a tight tee shirt. Her eyes roamed across his chest and abdominal quickly, before she looked him straight in the eye.

"Do you love me?" She asked, directly, her blue eyes piercing his, a small frown growing on her forehead.

He didn't know how to answer, so he opened the door wider for her to come in and shut it behind her once she was inside. She leaned against it, waiting for his answer.

"Always, Bones. Always." He finally said, terrified to loose her. Terrified to chase her away again.

With this her frown and puzzled expression left her face, she sighed, and removed her coat. He was pretty sure he held his breath.

"Prove it to me?" She finally said, still leaning against the door.

He was certain he misheard her, "What?"

"Prove it." She repeated, kicking off her shoes, a sultry smile on her face.

He approached her cautiously, but once his hands reached her waist, he couldn't contain himself anymore. He ran his hands under her shirt, tossing it to the side with her coat and shoes. He kissed down her pale breasts to where the lace of her bra met them, and back up again. He bit into her neck, and pressed her up hard against the door to his apartment. She moaned, her legs wrapping around his waist, their tongues fighting for possession of each-others mouths.

With a quick flick he unclasped her bra and once her breasts were free he teased each nipple, and he didn't miss the quivering of her body as he supported her completely against the door.

"Do you love me?" She asked again, this time in a half moan.

He released her nipple to kiss her forcefully, pationately,

"Always, Baby. Yes. Always." He said in between biting at her lower lip and gasps of air.

xxxxx

Please send me some insight!

~EHE


End file.
